narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
thumb|300px|Sakura Haruno Sakura er med i Team 7 (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno og Kakashi Hatake), og er forelsket i Sasuke, mens Naruto er forelsket i Sakura. Det fører til mange sjove episoder i starten. Sakura bliver senere trænet af Tsunade i ninja lægekunst. Fakta * Fulde navn: Sakura Haruno (Haruno Sakura) * Alder: Part 1: 12-13 Part 2: 15-16 * Født: 28. Marts * Køn: Kvinde * Nogle gode jutsuer: Okasho, Shosen Jutsu * Kekkei Genkai: - * Familie: Kizashi Haruno (Far) Mebuki Haruno (Mor) (De optræder kun i Animéen) * Klan: Haruno klanen(ikke en ninja klan) * Loyalitet: Konohagakure, Allierede Ninja Styrker * Chakra-naturer: ? * Ninja-rank: Part 1: Genin Part 2: Chunin Personlighed Sakura er meget klog og god til at kontrollere chakra. Hun er forelsket i Sasuke, og syntes at Naruto er hjælpeløs. Men har senere lært at værdsætte hans tilstede værelse. I de første bøger har Sakura en indre stemme, hvor hun udtrykker sine føleser. Hun har altså ikke altid sagt det, hun har ment. I starten virkede hun som en der har styr på tingene, interesseret i skolen og ret moden. Men på grund af hendes indre stemme, kan vi faktisk se, at hun i virkeligheden føler noget andet end det hun plejer at vise. Hun er temperamentsfuld, forelsket i Sasuke, sjov og mere udadvendt. Sakura, der er forelsket i Sasuke, kan først lide ham af samme grund, som de andre piger: han ser godt ud, cool, stille, mystisk og god til alt han laver. Som en typisk barn/teenager bliver hun kun forelsket i ham på grund af hans udseende og evner. Da Sasuke forlader Konoha, indser hun faktisk, at hun virkelig er lidt forelsket i ham. Hun holder af ham, og vil gerne beskytte ham. Da Naruto tager ud på en rejse med Jiraya i 4 år, træner Sakura også, hvor hun bliver oplært af Tsunade, og har måske fået lidt af sit temperamant derfra. Sakura bliver stærkere, og på et tidspunkt indser vi at hun virkelig er forelsket i Sasuke, da hun ikke kan dræbe ham, og hun fik chancen. På samme tid har hendes kærlighed for Naruto også vokset. I starten syntes hun, at Naruto var irriterende. Men efterhånden hun er kommet tættere på ham, har hun indset at Naruto er den bedste ven, man kan have. For at beskytte Naruto lyver hun på et tidspunkt, at hun elsker Naruto, og har glemt alt om Sasuke. Men hun er gode venner med alle "kolegaer", og hun udtrykker sig mere end hun gjorde dengang. Chunin eksamen Efter de 2 første prøver (læs mere på Naruto Uzumaki), skal der foregå udskilnings kampe, da der er kommet for mange igennem de 2 første prøver. Sakura skal kæmpe imod sin rival (De vil begge have Sasuke) Ino Yamanaka. En hård kamp for dem begge. Ved slutningen af kampen bruger Ino sin Shintenshin no Jutsu, som tager kontrol over et væsen i kort tid. Hun vil få Sakura til at give op. Men Naruto hepper så meget på Sakura at hun nægter at lade sig overvinde af det "møg". Kampen ender uafgjordt, da de begge besvimer. Red Gaara Efter Sakura og Naruto har klaret Kakashis bjældeopgave, kommer to Akatsuki-medlemmer til Sunagakure og den éne af dem, Deidara, kæmper mod Gaara, hvor Deidara vinder. Han tager derefter Gaara med til et skjulested, hvor de vil trække Gaara's biju (det halede bæst) ud af ham. Naruto bliver derfor sendt på en redningsaktion, hvor han, Sakura, Kakashi og Chiyo, er gruppen, der senere for hjælp af Team Gai, bestående af Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga og Might Gai. Inden det møder hvert team Kisame Hoshigaki og Itachi Uchiha. Team Kakashi - Itachi Uchiha og Team Guy Kisame Hoshigaki. Det viser sig bare at være dobbeltgængere, der havde fået 30% af de 2 Akatsukier". De finder senere skjulestedet, men kan ikke komme ind før de har passeret en forhindring, som Team Gai tager sig af. thumb|Sakura og Chiyo kæmper mod Sasori Da forhindringen er væk finder Team Kakashi [[Gaara død, hvilket gør Naruto meget vred, og da Deidara og Sasori, (det andet Akatsuki-medlem), ikke vil give dem Gaara's krop, kæmper Sakura og Chiyo mod Sasori og Naruto og Kakashi følger efter Deidara. Sasori bruger dukker til at kæmpe med, og han har den 3. Kazekage, som dukke, som kan de samme ting, som den rigtige kunne. Sakura og Chiyo overvinder dukken. Det viser sig så, at Sasori har lavet sig om til en dukke, og hans krafter er meget store, men de får alligevel overvundet Sasori. Naruto og Kakashi jagter samtidigt Deidara, sammen med Team Gai. De for ham stoppet, og får fat i Gaara, som Chiyo genopliver, men det koster hende sit eget liv. Sai og Sasuke Efter kampen mod Deidara og Sasori møder vi Team 7's nyeste medlem, der skal erstatte Sasuke Uchiha. Hans navn er Sai. Inden længe skal de nye holdkammerater på deres første mission, men det synes svært for især Naruto og Sai at holde sammen, da de endnu ikke har opbygget noget venskabeligt bånd imellem sig, som Naruto og Sasuke havde. Sai kommer også skævt ind på Sakura, da han ikke kender til almindelig høflig opførsel, hvilket går Sakura på nerverne. Et andet sted søger Tobi/Madara Uchiha, der overtager pladsen efter Sasori, efter en særlig ring Sasori bar og som alle medlemmer af Akatsuki bærer. Team 7's nye mission er, at få informationer ud af Sasori's spion, der er undercover hos Orochimaru. Da de endelig møder denne spion viser det sig, at han arbejder 100% under Orochimarus befalinger. Missionen slår fejl, da Team 7 bliver fundet, mens de gemmer sig, og midt under det hele dukker Orochimaru op. Naruto, som er under den nihalede rævs kontrol, går amok og kæmper en stor kamp mod Orochimaru. Kaptajn Yamato - Team 7´s nye jonin leder, (da Kakashi Hatake stadig ligger på hospitalet efter at have brugt sin Mangekyo Sharingan sørger dog for, at Naruto ikke kommer helt ud af kontrol med sin særlige Kekkei Genkai. Orochimaru og hans højre hånd Kabuto Yakushi trækker sig midlertidigt tilbage sammen med Sai efter Sai har overbevist Orochimaru om, at han kan stole på ham. Team 7 er nu kommet til det sted, hvor Orochimarus skjulested befinder sig. Sai som uden at hverken Naruto, Sakura eller Yamato ved det, vil prøve på at dræbe Sasuke Uchiha. De andre medlemmer af Team 7 er også fulgt efter, og finder også vej ind, til fjendens hule i håb om at hente Sasuke hjem. Endelig finder de Sasuke, som ingen tanker har om, at komme med tilbage til Konoha og en kamp begynder. Under kampen trænger Sasuke ind i Naruto's sind til den nihalede ræv, hvor den nihalede sammenligner Sasuke med Madara Uchiha. Men igen må Naruto udskyde sit løfte til Sakura om at bringe Sasuke tilbage, da han, Kabuto og Orochimaru trækker sig tilbage. Naruto er frustreret og vred på sig selv. Sai der, som en del af Roden, ikke må have kontakt med sine følelser, har nu indset at han har fået nogle rigtige venner. Hidan og Kakuzu Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka og Kakashi Hatake er blevet sendt ud for at dræbe de to Akatsukier Hidan og Kakuzu. Team Yamato (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai og Yamato) er blevet sendt ud som forstærkninger. Sakura og Sai skal hjælpe Shikamaru, men han havde allerede vundet den kamp. Naruto vinder også over Kakuzu, som har 5 hjerter, men de blev alle sammen dræbt. Pictures: www.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia Kategori:Konoha